StarGate: Hyrule
by ShadeShadow234
Summary: When a visit to a new address goes wrong, John finds himself in need of medical help, Teyla finds herself alone, Rodney finds a strange energy signal, and Ronon finds a wolf. This... This is going to be intresting. **being rewritten**


_Am I crazy? Yes, yes I am. Ah… It was bugging me. Seeing the 'up for adoption'. I've gotten some experience from my other story, Dragon Tail, and now I'm back and prepared. I will finish this story. Updates will be slow, as for me this is a side project. Enjoy! (also, it's been awhile since I've seen Stargate Atlantis, so forgive me for any errors. Star Trek may or may not have invaded parts, I'm not quite sure.)_

Stretching, Link paused to view the field lying ahead. It seemed peaceful enough, but the Hylian Hero knew well it could kill you if you underestimated it.

Under him, Epona steadfastly trotted on, and Link was briefly reminded of the exaggerated yawns Midna sometimes did while riding him as a wolf. Trotting away from Kakariko was... almost stressful. The peaceful town had been attacked twice, and leaving the kid there without bringing them home was leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

Renaldo could be trusted, though. Of that he was sure.

Barnes, maybe not so much. The man was a bit of a coward.

A distant shriek, definitely Bokoblin in nature, echoed over the field, and Link patted the side of Eponas neck before spurring her on, towards the monsters.

John leaned back in his chair, cracking his neck. Waiting for McKay to get to meetings could well be one of the most boring thing he ever had to do on Atlantis. It was almost comparable to sitting in the infirmary for checkups.

Across from him, Ronon shifted in his seat. The big warrior was likely as bored as he was, if not more. Ronon was used to movement, so sitting still for an ex-runner had to be difficult.

Even the ever patient Teyla looked slightly impatient, though that wasn't exactly a unique experience when Rodney McKay was around.

Finally, the doors slid open, and Rodney shuffled in, tapping away at the laptop he carried constantly. While he held the laptop with one arm, the arm hooked under the brace and propping up the screen, his opposite hand held a half eaten muffin, pincering it with three fingers, while he frantically tapped away with the remaining two.

"Well, look who finally showed up."

Rodney looked up. "Muh?"

"I was about to drag him here myself." Ronon commented. Before Rodney had the chance to respond with something that undoubtedly get an arguement going, Elizabeth, who had been just as bored but masking it quite well, spoke up.

"Well, he's here now. As for why I called you here an _hour_ ago," she raised an eyebrow at Rodney, who had taken a seat next to Teyla. "Zelenka discovered a new address. We sent a MALP through, and it was able to determine it was an M-Class planet. However, after it finished sending the data, it was destroyed. The best we can tell from the last seconds of footage, it was a boar like creature that ran it over."

"Let me, guess, you want us to check it out?"

Weir smirked. "You got it. You leave in 1500 hours."

Rodney sighed. "So, you want us to go to a planet with potentially deadly boars, and be ready to go in an hour?"

John leaned closer to Rodney. "What, is getting ready that fast too difficult for you?"

"I'll have you know I was doing important research."

"Suuure."

"Dismissed!"

Rodney fiddled with a corner of his tac vest, the empty portal of the gate looming just ahead. "Why do they never have my size?"

John raised an eyebrow. "I dunno, that one seems to fit you pretty well."

"It's too tight around my shoulders."

"They're made that way."

"Oh. I knew that."

"I'm sure you did."

Teyla joined them a moment later, as did Ronon. From a nearby balcony, Weir called down to them. "Everyone ready to go?"

Rodney raised a finger. "Actua-"

"Yup, we're all good to go."

Rodney scowled at John. "I was going to sa-"

"Alright, Zelenka, dial the gate."

"Would you stop interr-" with a familiar whirring and then whoosh, the gate opened, perfectly cutting Rodney off. "Oh come on."

John grabbed him by the arm, and with a final wave to Elizabeth, he stepped through the gate, Rodney in tow. A few moments later, Teyla and Ronon followed.

A strange woosh, almost like the splash of a pond, snatched Links attention for a moment, and in that split second the kargarok he was engaging scored a hit to his shoulder.

It's sharp beak glanced off the chainmail, harsh enough to bruise, but it didn't draw blood. Epona reared back in response, her hoof scoring a glancing blow to the beastly birds wing. It squawked in pain, enough of a distraction for Link to rebalance himself and drive his sword straight through its throat.

Blackened blood ran down the blade, before the beast disappeared in a puff of black and red smoke. Dismounting, careful not the nick Epona with the still-drawn blade, Link produced a rag from his pouch of holding and wiped the blade off. Sinking it back into its scabbard, now clean, he sat in the shade of a nearby tree.

Peeling back his tunic, he checked his shoulder, deciding it wasn't potion-worthy of a wound. Midna sprang out of the shade beside him, and for a few minutes, they enjoyed the quiet.

Looking over the footage for one last time, Weir hit pause just before the MALP was crushed and stopped recording. For a split-second, the area behind it was visible, and an almost humanoid shape riding a horse could be seen.

Frowning, she could only hope she didn't send her men into a war-zone.

 _Hooboy. If you can't tell, the plot is far different. Hope you guys don't mind!_

 _Blehhh. Now with editing. (4/4/18)_


End file.
